The invention relates to a vehicle seat for a motor vehicle.
A vehicle seat of this type is disclosed in DE 101 05 282 B4, the fittings thereof which serve as backrest adjusters being fastened to adapters as structural parts. A further vehicle seat of this type is disclosed in DE 20 2005 007 198 U1, the structural part thereof which serves as a backrest side member having a reduced material thickness on the upper end, said material thickness increasing toward the lower end.